


Hunting high and low

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader fancies John and so she tries to get him to date her. He refuses but works on catching her, since she may have information he wants. Reader lets John catch her and, after making a deal with her, he finally agrees to go out with her.





	Hunting high and low

“I’ve got a tip on John Winchester,” Azazel announces proudly as he comes to your side and nudges your arm.

“ _That_ John Winchester?” you ask, teasingly. He tried to find anything on John for weeks now and well, Azazel always looks so funny when annoyed.

Said demon clenches his jaw and narrows his eyes, making you giggle at his expression.

“Do you know any other John Winchester, Y/N?”

“You know, it’s pretty much impossible that there is only one John Winchester in whole world. Even in America alone, you’d find probably more than ten John Winchesters, if you dug deeper.”

“You’ve always been such a smartass?”

“Yup,” you grin and Azazel sighs, shaking his head.

“Anyway, I’m going after him. I wanna catch him as soon as possible, before he and his sons finds me.”

“So, where is he?”

“Minneapolis.”

______

What you didn’t tell Azazel was the fact that you knew very well where John was. You kept your radar on him, watched him carefully, knew his every move. Ever since Azazel first mentioned John, you couldn’t stop thinking about the hunter.

Damn, you developed a kind of crush on him. He was so righteous it hurt, a great, skilled hunter with a moral compass you didn’t expect him to have. He was methodical and smart, precise and predictive and you often thought what a good demon he’d made.

As if he ever agreed to be one, but that was a different story.

You find yourself entering a small bar in Minneapolis, leisurely gazing around the place to spot a particular hunter. He’s there, of course, in a far corner, nursing a beer.

Feeling tingles of excitement across your body, you head there, sliding on a chair opposite him.

“Not in the mood,” he says promptly, his voice deep and seemingly bored, but you notice his eyes scanning your figure, clad in a tight black dress.

“Oh, Johnny, why so grumpy? I come with a deal.”

“Get the hell out of my face,” he barks, his hand tightening on a bottle, the other one reaches to the pocket of his jacket. You brace yourself, readying to vanish if he’ll endanger you.

“I’ll keep Azazel away from you for couple of days, if you go out with me,” you say quickly and you watch how John’s angry expression turns into shocked one. Surely, he didn’t expect such an offer from a demon.

“Azazel’s after me?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“But he is?”

“You’re smart, you should figure it out by now,” you say in a sweet voice, flashing him a smirk and John heaves out a sigh, his eyes never leaving you.

“You work with him?”

“John, you shouldn’t ask a girl that kind of questions on a date.”

“It’s not a date.”

“Well then,” you stand up and smooth your dress, “see you around, Johnny,” and with a wink, you vanish, leaving John with a dumbfounded expression.

_______

Two weeks. Your cat and mouse game has lasted for two weeks, leading you and John to nowhere, to be honest. Soon, you grow tired of it, the constant running away and trying to outsmart him makes you bored and dull. But John wasn’t a man to give up easily.

He wanted to catch you; you wanted to convince him that the two of you should go out, but you couldn’t see eye to eye on that. And so, you were appearing every now and then, evidently pissing him off, and John tried his best to capture you. You were cautious, however, and knew better than to answer his calls, whenever they rung in the night, most likely on crossroads.

Once, by accident, you stumbled on him coming out from a shower, with nothing but a towel around his hips – you were stunned and John shrieked, snapping you out of your haze. You grinned at him and disappeared, but the image got burnt in your mind, much to your happiness. It was a view you wished to see, and if it angered him more, you could live with that. It only meant he would work harder on trying to get you.

Yet, after that, you thought that maybe, just maybe, you should let him catch you on purpose so that you get a chance to talk to him normally. You don’t know how long it will take Azazel to find out about your antics so you have to hurry.  

_______

He drew a trap, just as you anticipated. On a crossroad, which was easy to predict, too.  When you saw you stand in a very middle of it, you rolled your eyes and theatrically placed your hand against your forehead, a mocked damsel in distress.

“Oh no, oh no, a big scary hunter got me, what will I do now?!”

“Cut the shit, demon,” John says angrily and you look at him, folding your arms across your chest.

“Okay, you got me.”

“Wow, you noticed.”

“You’re really mean, Johnny. Be a gentleman for once, okay?”

“To a demon? Hell no.”

“You’re hurting my feelings,” you pout and John snorts, fishing out a bottle with holly water from his bag.

“Before the fun begins, I have a deal.”

“Really? What else can you offer me? Being forever young? Everlasting protection for my sons?”

“No, you already refused all that. But listen, there’s this movie that came out a few days ago, and I really want to see it, but I have no one to come with me. So, what do you think? A movie? It’s gonna be fun, I promise! You’ll like it!”

“Have you lost your mind?” he drawls out, annoyed and your face falls for a brief moment.

“Oh, you don’t like movies? That’s okay,” you shrug, your voice filled with more and more excitement as it bubbles in your chest. You have his attention, you don’t want to waste an opportunity like that.

“We can go for a dinner. I bet you like burgers, right? I know a place, not so far away from here, and it’s just fantastic! The meat is juicy and just yummy!”

“B-burgers?” he mumbles, still as a marble and you blink, grimacing.

“What, you don’t like burgers?”

“No, burgers are great! But why the hell would you want to eat a burger with me?”

“’Cause I like you,” you murmur, quietly and sincerely and John’s mouth falls slightly agape, his face twisting with confusion. You can see that he can’t wrap his mind around it, that the situation is absurd to say the least.

Here you are, a demon, trying to get a hunter to go on a date with you. It’s damn sure he never faced something like that.

Just as you had your hopes high and expected him to at least consider your offer, John splashes some water on your feet, making you hop in place to get rid of stinging fluid. You hiss loudly.

“Motherfu-! Why did you do that?!”

“You think I’m stupid? That I’d fall for your little tricks?”

“Think what you want, I told the truth,” you mutter, still feeling dull ache on your feet. John eyes you carefully and eventually he hides the bottle to his pocket.

“I have a deal,” he says hesitantly and you beam.

“Oh, I like that!”

“I’ll go out with you but you’ll give me info about Azazel.”

You ponder for a moment and finally nod your head.

“It’s a fair offer, I think. I agree.”

“Alright then, where’s that burger place?”

“First, you need to do something about that thingy around me, Johnny, they don’t deliver to customer, we have to go to that place, I’m afraid,” you tease, pointing your finger at the trap and John takes a step and wipes a little off with his boot.

You give him a smile as you step out of the trap.

“Where’s your car?”

“Near,” he says and points a thumb over his shoulder to show you the machine.

“What’s your name, by the way?”

“Y/N.”

“Okay, Y/N, ready?”

“Sure am, John,” you say and follow him as he leads you to his car.

Frankly, it went easier than you expected, which made you think – does John Winchester have a soft spot for persistent demons? Or he agreed just to get rid of you?

Well, you’ll know after tonight, won’t you?


End file.
